


Vanilla Addiction

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>vanilla addiction, to fire and light and heat, sugary sweet until the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla Addiction

If Lionel Luthor had a weakness, it would be her. Sun-bleached blonde hair that gave a cavalier attitude to everything she did while masking the shrewd, intelligent being that made up the core of Chloe Sullivan. And it was that core which drew him closer, in ever-shortening circles, like a moth to a lightbulb, forever batting his wings against the clear glass shell that denied him the true prize inside; oblivion.

\- = - = - 

Chloe couldn't help herself; Lionel Luthor was like an addiction. Strong, dark, dangerous and forbidding, even when she opposed him, she felt hierself drawn to him. Hot, like a fire, attraction danced between them even as she fought it with every fiber of her being. But it wasn't enough, and when he burned her to absolute cinders, her heart soared because she'd found a man who finally realized she existed.

\- = - = - 

Slick sweat and scorching body heat pooled between them. Hard nipples prickled from the scrape of hair across them, two tongues battled for control, two sets of fingers intertwined on the soft cotton sheets as Lionel pressed Chloe into the mattress. Deep thrusts into clinging wetness, coarse grunts and groans and muttered obscenities, bodies twisting and bowing, seeking completion in one another until finally, orgasm comes and leaves them both hollow.

\- = - = - 

Back to back in the damp bed, harsh breathing reigns supreme. Chloe feels as though she cannot breathe around Lionel, and after this is no exception. Her chest heaves, eyes closing and crossing as she fights for her breath, but it doesn't come until warmth wraps itself around her from behind, and a gentle, calloused hand reaches up to gently rub her shoulders. She rolls half onto her back, closed eyes looking up at Lionel as his mouth gently descends on hers, sharing breaths.

\- = - = - 

When Lionel hears her choking on the words he knows she wants to say, he pulls her closer. His lips press against the back of her neck as his fingers card through her hair, and he tries to tell her that he knows.

And when Chloe feels the whisper-soft stroke of his beard on her skin and the possessive protectiveness with which he holds her close, Chloe tries to tell herself that he knows.

Finally, Lionel saw Chloe's eyes open and look up at him, catching him in mid-stroke of her hair, he blinks and meets her questioning stare with his own, and he finally sees that she knows, and so does he.

The End


End file.
